Surprise Visit
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Sara is in for a shock! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Happy birthday to a friend of mine, this is for you!

Surprise Visit

"I can not believe that guy is going to walk." Sara said disgustedly to Nick as the two sat in the locker room preparing to leave.

"I know." Nick said sounding just as upset.

They had worked tirelessly on the case of a young woman found in Lake Mead but as it turns out her COD had not been drowning it had been strangulation and the lake had just been an easy place to dump the body.

Nick and Sara had no way of proving that the husband was the one that actually had committed the murder despite the fact that he'd been having an affair and the wife had recently found out about it, leaving him the one with the motive to kill her so she wouldn't divorce him, which would force him to pay her alimony. Nick and Sara might have found a motive but they had found no hard evidence to link the husband to the murder, which meant the guy would walk. That made Nick and Sara both angry and sick to their stomachs.

"Listen why don't we go blow off some steam, let's go for a beer, I'll buy." Nick offered.

"Rain check? I really just want to go home and take a hot shower and get some sleep."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Nick replied with a smile before he left the locker room to head home.

Sara left soon after that. On her way home the traffic was crazy, she sighed all she wanted to do is get home. She turned on the radio and sang along to the song that was playing on her favorite station. She finally pulled into her driveway forty five minutes later.

When she opened her front door she nearly fell over.

"Grissom." She said quietly.

"Hi Sara, we need to talk." He said quietly, with just the slightest hint of a smile on his face as he sat on the couch.

He'd been sitting there for a while waiting for her to get home.

Sara wasn't quite sure what to do, she'd missed Grissom terribly but she couldn't just forget how much he'd hurt her by asking her for a divorce could she?

Grissom could sense her hesitation. He got up off of the couch and walked towards her.

"Come on, I know I don't deserve any favors from you but could you just talk to me, please?"

She sighed inwardly, she really had missed him dearly, she had dreamed of the day when he'd come back to her and now here he was and part of her wanted to fall into his arms and just completely forget about the divorce and all the pain it had caused her but the other part of her wanted to punch his lights out for hurting her so badly.

"Let's go sit down and talk." She told him.

He nodded and followed her as she went and sat down.

She looked deep into his familiar pretty blue eyes. The stress over her difficult case became secondary and her heart started pounding harder.

He was just as nervous and he thought his own heart might very well beat out of his chest.

He looked deep into her gorgeous brown eyes, took a deep breath before saying "I'd like to start by saying I'm so sorry for hurting you."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

I had planned into making this story just a one shot but so many of you asked for it to be continued I decided to add to it. I hope you like the final chapter!

Sara took a deep breath and listened to Grissom as he continued to tell her how much he missed her and how sorry he was.

When he was finished she took a deep breath.

"So you expect me to just completely forget about how bad you hurt me and just return back to where things were when we were married?" She said, somewhat angrily.

"No of course not, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again but

Sara you've got to know that I didn't ask for a divorce to hurt you. I did it because Iknew you deserved better. You know my communication skills with people are absolutely terrible, you deserve a husband who is attentive, loving, and has good listening skills."

"Gil, you idiot, don't you think I knew you had a quirky personality before I married you, if I couldn't have dealt with that I wouldn't have married you in the first place."

He looked at her dumbstruck, that had honestly never even crossed him mind.

If she wasn't so mad at him the look on his face would have caused her to burst out laughing.

Grissom took a minute to gather himself.

"So what do you say, are you willing to work on things?" He asked, bracing for an answer that may devastate him.

Sara took another deep breath. "Alright, I'd be willing to work on things slowly, very slowly." She finally agreed.

"That's wonderful Sara, thank you." Grissom said as he reached over and grabbed her hand and then quickly let it go for fear she'd get mad.

"What do you say we go to lunch and talk about things?" Grissom asked.

"Alright let me go take a shower first though, I was outside with Nick and now I'm all hot and sweaty."

"Nick who?" Grissom asked wanting to sound casual, but yet having a hard time not feeling a slight twinge of sadness at Sara mentioning another man's name, although he certainly couldn't be angry or upset with her for moving on.

Sara looked at him like he was completely crazy.

"Nick Stokes. Our case was outside by the lake, it was a long night, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh right, Nicky, duh." Grissom said feeling completely stupid and relieved at the same time.

As Sara hopped into the shower despite being a little apprehensive she couldn't help but feel excited, Grissom had come back and he wanted to rekindle what they had once shared, and Sara was open to that, as long as she remained guarded, she still cared about Grissom but she also didn't want to get hurt again. If they moved their relationship along slowly she would love to see if the spark was still there between her and Grissom. She was so excited to see what her future held.

The End!


End file.
